wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacier Cyber
"Would you like fun with ice? Because ice is so nice." Glacier Cyber '''(real name: '''William Glacier) is a winter heroic cybernoid and Adorabeezle's new cybernoid companion. He enjoys playing around with Adorabeezle and her cousin Nougetsia Brumblestain. In the episode "Winterpop Wonderland", he rescue Snowanna Rainbeau when she got trapped in the thin ice. In Wrecking Show!, he returns as Adorabeezle's cybernoid companion himself and has a skills in snowboarding. He has an older sister named Glacier-Glacia and has a younger brother named Winter Cyber. Biography Relationships and Friends Cyber Guy - He's one of his best companions. Sky Cyber - One of his sidekick friends. Shamrock-Green - One of his sidekick friends. Spade Sharp - One of his sidekick friends. Winter Cyber - His younger brother who likes shoveling in the snow. Glacier-Glacia - His older sister who enjoys skiing. Princess Icy - His younger sister who loves figure skating. And she acted as his love interest, but not. Frost Cyber - One of his team mates in the Glacier Games. Blizzard Cyber - One of his team mates in the Glacier Games. Arctic Cyber - One of his team mates in the Glacier Games. Glacier-Glynn - His niece who turns into sidekick Adorabeezle Winterpop - His main companion from Sugar Rush. Herman Blacksnow - former arch-enemy in the Glacier Games until he reformed in the episode "White Snow Fall". Blaire Darkwinter - His new arch-enemy. Cryo Cyber - His other arch-nemesis who survived after the fall of the Cyber Justice Dept. Trivia *He and his younger brother and older sister are befriends with Princess Anna. *In a special Christmas edition Holiday card, he wears a santa outfit instead of his original outfit and without a Santa hat. *In a Valentines Day edition Holiday card, he has a scarf and holds a mug of hot chocolate with a logo. *His main sport is snowboarding. *He has a close relationship to Princess Icy since she and her students was saved by himself and Glacier-Glacia from the avalanche during the destruction of her palace. *He mostly appears in the non-winter themed seasonal cards which is Valentine's Day and Memorial Day. *He has a female counterpart name Glacier-Glynn. *In a Memorial Day seasonal card, he has a freckles on it. However, he does not have any freckles in the series. Maybe it was only a mistake. *He does not have a single appearance in the 2013 winter themed cards. Quotes *"SUGAR RAT? I am not a Sugar Rat. I am a one of the heroes who protects the arcade" (When he's upset that he's one of the characters that will be banned possibly in the future). *"I am Glacier Cyber and Glacier Nation never give up!!!" Gallery GlacierCyberNew.png GlacierCyber3.png Scan Pic0001SSG.png|Original appearance in a special Holiday card. GlacierCyberXmasCard.jpg|Alternate appearance in a special Christmas Card with a Santa costume. Scan_Pic0001WCCA.png|Appearance in a Winter edition seasonal card with his Glacier siblings and a snowman couple. GlacierCyberValentines.png|Appearance in a Valentines Day card. Memday2.png|Appeared in the Memorial Day card along with Princess Icy, but with freckles by mistake. SnowboarderCybersCard.png GlacierCyberCard.png Category:Males Category:Characters Category:JeagerEX's Fanon Category:Heroes Category:Fanon